Boomer:A New Life
by BubblesXBoomerforever
Summary: Boomer has to live the life of a highschooler...alone.Without his brothers!read the summary in the story
1. Coming to School

Boomer:A new life

Disclaimer:I do not own the PPG or Boomer

This story is all about Boomer as he comes to Megaville Highschool.Alone.I'll tell a Prequel later about why he's not with his brothers so you'll just have to be wondering until I get this done.Just to let you know,  
Boomer is 16 in this.

_Boomer's POV 6:21_

I walked to the bus stop.I know,I could just fly to school but I just feel asamed of my powers at the moment.The bus rolled along and stopped where I was.I climbed in.The bus was crowded with kids all my age and up.I was new,but could already see 3 familiar faces.The Powerpuff Girls.I didn't hate them as I used to.To be honest,I never hated them.Mojo told me that they were the evil ones,so I thought it was right to stop them.At least that's what he told me.Him,on the other hand,took everything that made me me and made it pure evil,and stupid.But thankfully,I'm out of that mess.My hairstyle is back to normal(lol)and now I'm me again.But that was 9 years ago.Hopfully,they won't think of me as a threat.Bubbles is sitting alone.I wonder why.I sit by her and she looks at me strangely.But then she backs away.She knows me very well.Too well.

Bubbles:Boomer?Why are you here?

Boomer:To go to school.Why else?

Bubbles:I ment why are you sitting next to me?

Boomer:I saw you sitting alone so I wanted to sit by you.I don't know anybody else here.

Bubbles:But you know,if we sit together,he will…

Boomer:I don't care.

Me and her have been together ever since I got out of Him's clutches.We were 10 and I didn't who else to turn to.We have been friends,but for so long I have wanted more than that.She told me that she can't.I do understand why.Her family would betray her.Me and her even lost virginities to each other.She won't admit it,but she does love me.She's dating a guy named Mac that is,as Bubbles says,**_very sweet_**.Not to me though.He hates my guts just because I'm her friend.I guess he thinks I'm her ex-boyfriend or some shit like that.We never had a big relationship beyond friendship.Though I want to have more.He told me to stay away from her and never talk to her again.That made me pissed as hell,so guess what I did?I kicked his ass that's what I did!Bubbles forgave me for it but she never puts us in the same room again.She knows what I could do to him.Mac should be happy that I haven't knocked the stuffing out of him yet.I have learned to not to use my powers until I need to,which was hard at first because I used to be villian(and they use their powers constantly).Bubbles knew from the minute she saw me that I wasn't all bad.And I'm thankful for that,for if she didn't,we would be still enemies.And then I would be a sad little boy who was alone,crying like the baby he is.And I'm not as wimpy as my brothers think I am.My brothers…I don't even want to think about them now.The cowards.

PLZ review!!!Sorry that it's so short.It will get longer,promise!Tell what you think and please tell me if it's good 'cause I wanna make more and if nobody likes it,what the use of showing it to everyone?So plz tell me if it's good.Criticize all you want.I don't really care.Next chap will be up after Thanksgiving!


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2:The Fight

Hey!I just finished trying to get this together and I hope this is good and it will get better as it goes and maybe twist and turns will come but I'm not giving anything away so just be patient and this will be really good if get the story where I want it but it could turn another way and then I won't know where I am any more!I should stop rambling and go so you can read this so enjoy!

Megaville High:Boys locker:2:15

As I walked to my locker to get my stuff for soccer,my next class sport that I've been wanting to play,Mac walked to me with a big evil frown on his face and he stared at me with his dark brown eyes that Bubbles seemed to adore so much.I know why he was mad.It was at lunch and I was talking to her and she was giggling her head off at joke I told her while Mac watched in disgust.She was looking at me with her pools of beauty eyes as I looked at her and we almost did…something.Something that could hurt Mac,me,and Bubbles.But we,luckily,didn't…kiss.Mac has really got mad now.

Mac:Boomer.

Boomer:Mac.

Mac:I told you to never,**ever** touch Bubbles.To never…

Boomer:Look,man,I never will do anything to her,'kay?She's my friend,ok?Our friendship will not just end just 'cause her crummy boyfriend hates me,got that?

Mac:I don't believe that you like **just **as a friend,am I right?Come on,you love her,right?

Boomer:I told you.WE.ARE.JUST.FRIENDS!!!

Bubbles:Mac?Boomer?

I already got my hands on Mac and I was about to make him wish he were never born,but then Bubbles comes in and put him down.

Boomer:Hey,Bubbles.

Mac:Bubbles!!!Your mean friend tried to hurt me!

Bubbles:oh please,Mac,don't do that stupid act again,it's really retarded.

Mac:But he did try to…

Bubbles:I don't want to hear it.Boomer is my friend and I'm not pointing fingers at anyone.Now,can you please go and play soccer?

Boomer:After you.

Bubbles:Thanks(winks)

I blush.She probably saw the whole thing right under our noses.But at least she stood up for me.Some people say that it's wrong to let a girl stand up for you,like my brothers said to me once.Why do I keep thinking of them?It's not like they care,or do they?Oh,Hell with it!Anyway,I think it's good 'cause hey!their people too!It just tells me that they care.'Kay I'm ready for beating Mac's ass at soccer!

Coach Jack:We have a new player with us,Boomer Jojo.

Boomer:I'm gonna do my best,coach.

Coach Jack:I'm sure you will,Boomer.

Mac:How do we know that he's good anyway?

Coach Jack:Well,do you wanna play him to make sure that he's good?

Mac:My pleasure,coach.

Boomer:I'm up for it!

Coach Jack:Fine then,Let's play!

The team cheered for Mac.He must be the captain of the team.We played for at least a good hour before…

Boomer:I win!And without my powers too!

Mac:Damn!

Boomer:I told you that I was good,Mac.

Mac:I want a recount!!!You must've used your powers.I've been unbeaten for the last 4 years!

Boomer:Well,I just beat your winning streak and I did not use my powers you sore loser!

Seriously,this guy was determined to win.He needs a life.Then Bubbles comes out in a cheerleading uniform and zooms to Mac.She looks disappointed and mad at the same time.She looks at me and smiles.

Bubbles:Good job,Boomer,you did great!(turns to Mac)Sweetie,why are you always such a spoiled sport?Get over it!It's just a game!You do this with everything,in fact you did this when we played monopoly yesterday!

Mac:Sorry,Bubs,really I am.

Bubbles:I don't call me that,only my closest friends call me that(looks at Boomer).Anyways,You should say that your sorry to Boomer,not to me.

Mac:I'm not saying anything to **him**.

Bubbles:Always being a baby.You know Mac,You've changed.

She walked off and the bell rang.I zipped to Bubbles as she walked off.She was stunned but then smiled.She was so beautiful,especially with her hair now down.But she sometimes puts it in ponytails now and again.She looked as if she were still angry at Mac and then she just snapped into a happy mood but I could tell she was trying to cover up her anger,as she always does.

Boomer:You certainly got at Mac,didn't you?

Bubbles:Well,he's been getting on my nerves because he's changed himself into something else and I now I feel as if I don't know him anymore!It's scaring me,Boomer!(sob)

Boomer:Don't worry,Bubs,I'll be here for ya,he's being such a jerk!I should knock out his teeth for making you like this.

Bubbles:Please…don't.He's still my boyfriend,you know.(giggles)Sometimes I feel as if you are the only one cares.(puts her arm on Boomer's shoulder)Come on,Booms,it's after school.You wanna go get a sundae with me?

Boomer:Sure why not?

_Back at the school…_

Mac:I'll get you for this,Boomer!Bubbles will never be yours…never.

(A/N:this is all I could come up with at the moment so sit tight because it wil get better and…darker if I can do it right so hold on.PLZ review!)


	3. GIVE IN TO IT!

_In the darkest pit of hell…_

Him:OOO!What's this?Boomer?

Brick:That's him,Father.

Him:Finally!What's is he up to?OMG!He's with…Bubbles!

Brick:WHAT!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boomer:A New Life:Chapter 3

A/N:Hey Friends and fans!that thing up top is just a teaser for my prequel for this fic:Boomer:Turning Away From Everything.Which I will start after this is or is almost over with.Read and Review plz!!!!

As we sat in the chairs eating our sundaes,Bubbles was looking at me as if she had never seen me before,which is weird,since she sees me all the time.She had a cute little smile and her eyes glowed so beautifully as she stared and I was just dumfounded of her beauty.

Bubbles:Boomer?

Boomer:Huh?

Bubbles:I've been thinking…

She thinks too much that she speaks her mind.I thought of what she would say.

…I'm gonna break up with Mac and be with you…

like that would happen.

…and I love you Boomer!…

umm no.

This is hopeless.

Bubbles:And I was wondering if you do like me,Boomer?Do you?

Boomer:umm…

She put me in shock.I didn't think that she would ask me that.Ever.I **do **love her.I always have.But I never really told her directly.Her eyes were hoping for a answer that she wanted,but I didn't know what she wanted.For me to say yes or no.I despertly wanted to say yes but I was too afraid.What can I say?

Boomer:Why would I?You love Mac…Don't you?

Bubbles:Well…

Boomer:Don't you?

Please say no PLEASE!!!!

Bubbles:I dunno.

Boomer:How come?

Bubbles:Well,he never says that he loves me,he looks at other women behind my back,and he never **does** anything that tells me that he loves me.

Figures.He's so selfish of her but he looks at other women!He might be just being her boyfriend to piss me off.Or he just wants to let no one have her to be a big…

Bubbles:Boomer?

Boomer:Yea?

Bubbles:You're the only person that really ever told me something without saying a word.

Boomer:and what was that?

Bubbles:That I was loved.

Boomer:Well…I

Bubbles:You what?

Boomer:I…

COME ON!!!SAY IT!!!HERE'S YOUR CHANCE!!!!SAY…IT!

Boomer:umm…

Bubbles:What's wrong?You're turning red…

Boomer:well…It's because I…

Bubbles:Tell me,Boomer!You're scaring me!

TELL HER DAMMIT!!!!

Boomer:I…can't…

Bubbles:You can't what?

Boomer:I have to go.

Bubbles:NO!Boomer?

Boomer:What?

Bubbles:Can you do something for me,please?

Boomer:I guess,what is it?

Bubbles:This.

She kissed me fully on the lips!I gave into it.I couldn't help it,it was true.She did love me and this proved it.We kissed for what seemed like forever.

Bubbles:I see.

Boomer:Do you love me,Bubbles?

She looked as scared as I was when she asked me.She finally gave in to the on!She does love me.

Bubbles:I can't!

Boomer:You can if you…

Bubbles:I dunno anything any more!!!

She took off in a flash of baby blue and that all I saw of her and now I was alone in the Ice cream shop.What could I do?Go after her?And make her more stessed?I think not!I fell to the floor.What have I done?I LOVE HER!Why did she kiss me and then tell me that she couldn't love me?So many questions filled my head.So little answers.All I could do was go home.What home?I have none.All I have is my lonely apartment.I feel so homesick.Why should I?Life back then was bad and I can't turn back now.But…my brothers.Who need's them anyway?But it wasn't so lonely with them.Even if Brick was too bossy or if Butch was being stupid all the time.It sure wasn't lonely.But I don't need them.They made their choise and I made mine!I'm in my apartment,alone.All that's left to do is sleep.Tomorrow,I hope,will be better.

(A/N:I hope you liked it!I'm gonna update again soon.Review me plz and tune in next time!)


	4. Bambi

Boomer:A New Life-Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------

Hi!I thought I would have updated sooner but you know with stupid school and all!Thanx for the reviews!I would like more if ya don't mind!I hope this chap is good.I hope I left you all hanging!Now stop reading this and get to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up.**6:32**.I missed the bus,FUCK!Oh,well I'll fly to school,I have super speed anyway.I heard a knock on my door.Who would want to see me at this hour?Bambi.Oh?Didn't I tell ya?I have a girlfriend.Her personally is very much like Bubbles.She's nice,a little shy,tough when angry,you know,the works.She's not my everything,as everybody thinks.Bambi just thinks that.She is 5'5'',a little shorter than me,who is 5'8'',she has silky brown hair that seems to be beautifully brushed every day.She has yellow eyes,can you believe it?And I thought that Bricks eyes were weird.She wears yellow with everything,like now,she is wearing a black strapless top and yellow pants.She wears stuff like that all the time.She looks like a bumblebee.In fact,I call her that from time to time,she always giggles when I say it.She's cute,but I don't love her.Bambi loves me with her whole heart,and I really don't want break it.I really want Bambi out of my hair,but I don't wanna hurt her.I just want us to be friends,that's it.She looks so happy all the time.She lives at the apartment beside mine,with her weird sisters.They are not really weird but they are just like Buttercup,tough through and through,but they go to the extreme with it.Oh,and they were made with chemical X too so I guess it makes since.Bambi seems to be the only one who is sane in her family.But all that she has is her sisters,her creator died during the explodion that made them.He was pretty old anyway.I feel sorry for her,that she never had parents,but then again,I never had any real parents anyway,like Bubbles and her sisters did.

Bambi:Hey,Boomie,can I fly with you to school?I just love flying with you.

Boomer:Hey,Bumblebee!Do ya really have to read my mind all the time?

Bambi:(giggles)I like to know what you're thinking.

Yea,she can read minds.At least she hasn't read the memories of Bubbles and I together.She could get suspicous.I'm her boyfriend,and I know how she gets when she's mad.

Boomer:Sure,you can fly with me to school.

Bambi:All right,I'm ready,but I see that you're not(giggles)

Boomer:(blushes)Yea,I'll be ready in 5 seconds.

Bambi:I'm counting…1..2..3..4…

Boomer:Ready!

Bambi:Good!Let's go!

As we flew to school,I was very quiet,as she talked about things that I didn't give a damn about.I was still thinking of yesterday…

_Flashback_

**Boomer:umm…**

**Bubbles:What's wrong?You're turning red…**

**Boomer:well…It's because I…**

**Bubbles:Tell me,Boomer!You're scaring me!**

**TELL HER DAMMIT!!!!**

**Boomer:I…can't…**

**Bubbles:You can't what?**

**Boomer:I have to go.**

**Bubbles:NO!Boomer?**

**Boomer:What?**

**Bubbles:Can you do something for me,please?**

**Boomer:I guess,what is it?**

**Bubbles:This.**

**She kissed me fully on the lips!I gave into it.I couldn't help it,it was true.She did love me and this proved it.We kissed for what seemed like forever.**

**Bubbles:I see.**

**Boomer:Do you love me,Bubbles?**

**She looked as scared as I was when she asked me.She finally gave in to it!Come on!She does love me.**

**Bubbles:I can't!**

**Boomer:You can if you…**

**Bubbles:I don't know anything any more!!!**

_Flashback Ends_

(sigh)she probably won't talk to me again.But she loved me,didn't she?She now knows my love for her,and I can't do damn thing about it.

Bambi:(turns pale)Boomer?Bubbles?

Oh,shit…she read my mind.I'm in deep shit now.

Boomer:Huh?

Bambi:(glaring at me)YOU!..SHE!…HOW DARE SHE!!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU…WTF!

Boomer:I told to not read my mind.

Bambi:Bubbles kissed you and she should be killed for doing that her boyfriend and to mine!

Boomer:Don't make a big deal about it.

Bambi:DON'T MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT!!!ARE YOU CRAZY??!!!

Boomer:No,and please can we keep it secret?For me?

Like that's gonna happen.Bambi may be a shy girl,but she good at making most of the rumors at this school,it gets her more popular.She's already a cheerleader,what more does she need to be popular?

Bambi:(looks at face)I see that you didn't mean to do this.I'll try but you know how bad I am at secrets.

Boomer:THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!(hugs her tightly)

Bambi:(giggles)All right,all right,on one condison.

Boomer:Anything,Bambi.

Bambi:You kiss me.

Boomer:(kisses her on the cheek)

Bambi:Not there,silly!Here!

She takes my face and she kisses me on the lips.I didn't really like it.Her lips weren't as soft as Bubbles's were.It didn't feel right,it felt right I was cheating on a girlfriend,and Bambi IS my girlfriend!

Bambi:(stops kissing)What's wrong?

Boomer:Nothing.You just scared me,that's all.

Bambi:Oh,sorry.(looks down)

Boomer:I didn't say it was bad!

I didn't say it was good either.

Bambi:(looks up)Ok,let's go to school.

Boomer:Are you ok?

Bambi:I'm fine.

She's not fine.When she doesn't talk to me,she's not fine.Maybe she didn't like it either.Maybe talking to Bubbles will be better.

(A/N:I know,It didn't have Bubbles in it.I'm already on Chap 5 right now so you might see it sometime today.Plz review and wait up on the next one.It will be probably be up sometime today,so look for it!)


	5. Leaving Each Other Apart

Boomer:Chapter 5

You're gonna hate this.I swear,you will.I'm so sorry guys!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we came to school,Bambi was still quiet.She looked as if she was going to die.She looked scared.I don't know what the hell is going through her mind.Does she hate me?Does think differently about us?I really hope so,in a way.She is turned away from me,thinking,I guess.She then floats away to a picnic table.I wonder if she wants me to follow,so I do.I sit by her and she looks at me and just stared.

Bambi:What happened,Boomer?

Boomer:What do ya mean?

Bambi:With us.You used to love me,now I don't know.

Boomer:Bambi,I..

Bambi:You don't love me,do you?

Boomer:I…

Bambi:You know what?I don't love you either!I just noticed this after our kiss.It didn't seem right.

Boomer:It didn't to me either.

Bambi:At least it's not just me.

Boomer:What do we do?

Bambi:Break up,I guess.

Boomer:We can still be friends,right?

Bambi:Sure,I guess so.

(they both shake hands)

I didn't know it was gonna be this simple,as a kiss.A kiss seems as the answer to everything.Love,hate,and…death.Like I died the first time I saw Bubbles.She was so pretty with her golden pigtails and her eyes longing to kiss me.She only kissed me on the cheek,I felt a happiness in my heart,but it didn't last long.I felt all of my happiness melt into pain as I felt my body exploding,I screamed in pain,and I died.That's all I can remember until I came to beautiful golden gates.A man that looked over 100 came to me and said to me that I was to be to go back to the world,as I was the perfect little boy.Brick was next to me and he went up in the dude's face and asked why I was so perfect and that they weren't.

He said that it was because I found the most beautiful thing in the world,love.I was 7 and I didn't understand love.Then Brick just looked at me and looked as if he didn't understand.2 years went by like 2 seconds.Him came to heaven and made a deal with God,to take us.I really didn't want to go but my brothers were more than eager.My new home was Hell,the place I have feared.Him took us and,well I don't really know what happened to us.All I remember was him saying some weird words and then I felt pure evil inside me.The new Boomer.I was still Boomer,but with a twist.My personality and hairstile changed and then Him made us wear that gel stuff that made us so the girls couldn't blow us up.I was eager to put it on.I when I saw the girls again,I couldn't control myself,the new Boomer took over.My life was Hell until I got out of there.Enough about my stupid story!

Boomer:Hey!The bus is here!

Bambi:Great!Now I can talk to Jenny and Kim!

Boomer:Come on let's go.

We talked up to the school bus and Bubbles was the first out.She looked at me second and turned away.She still doesn't know what to think.The school dance is coming up,and since Bambi and I broke up,maybe Bubbles will go with me,unless Mac has…

Mac:Hey,Boomer!

Boomer:Huh?oh,Mac,it's just you.

Mac:Who else?!I just wanna know why Bubbles won't answer the phone yesterday.I called her 10 times and no answer.Do you know why?

Boomer:Umm…no idea.I do know that Blossom was on a date with Dib and Buttercup was at the club.Bubbles went to the ice cream shop with me after school but I dunno anything after that.

Mac:Are ya sure?

Boomer:positive.

I love to use that word.It makes me feel smart.

Mac:hmm,I don't believe you.

Boomer:Believe what you want.I'm telling the truth.

without the kissing part in it.

Dexter:Hey guys,what are ya doing?

Boomer:Just talking.

Dexter:oh,about what?

Boomer:oh..umm...Just that Blossom is going out with Dib.

Dexter:(grumpy)Oh.yea.

Mac:So sorry for ya,Dexter,how long have you two been together?

Dexter:3 years.

Mac:Damn.Me and Bubbles have been together for 4.

Boomer:Yea,me and Bambi have gone out for 2.we just broke up.

Mac:interesting.You don't seem sad about it.

Boomer:I guess not.

Mac:Is she sad about it?

Boomer:No.

Bubbles: hi Mac.

Mac:Hey,Bubs!

Bubbles:I told you to stop calling me that.

Mac:Sorry,I can't help it.

Bubbles:Anyway,I wanna talk to Boomer for a minute.

Mac:Why do you want to talk to him?

Bubbles:Umm…We have to…do something for the art contest.

Mac:But that's not for 3 weeks.

Bubbles:I know and we don't know what to do with it and want to see what Boomer wants to do.

Mac:Kay…fine.

Dexter:(still grumpy)see ya.

We went to a place where no one could possibly hear us.She wanted to talk about yesterday,I guess.She looked saddened by something.I don't know what though.It seemed that she didn't really want to look at me.I'm ashamed of loving her,making her like this.My heart sunk as looked at me with her eyes that seemed as if they were about water with tears.

Bubbles:(tearing)Why,Boomer?

Boomer:What?

Bubbles:Don't give me that shit.

Boomer:What shit?

Bubbles:Why do you love me?I mean,you never really told me in words,but you only told me once in…

Boomer:I told you to never bring that up.

Bubbles:Anyway,I never thought you would…so I gave up.

Boomer:Huh?Gave up on what?

Bubbles:Us.

Boomer:You mean you…

Bubbles:(nods)yes,Boomer.But you lost your chance.

Boomer:But we could…

Bubbles:(shakes head)I'm sorry…

Boomer:But…

Bubbles:(walks away)

My God.She does love me but she won't…I can't believe this.My life is over.I can't live like this.I give up,I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!

(A/N:(crys)Man,I hate this!I'm gonna try to put them back together cause I can't do it this way forever.Man,I'm begining to hate this story now.PLZ REVIEW!cause you might not see another chap for a while.I need to think it through.see ya till the next chap.)


	6. The Note

Thaxs for the reviews,and thaxs for the help you gave me.This part in this story was by PPGBelle4,but I rewrote it.thank you PPGBelle4,hope like this,as do my friends and fans!

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone in this fic,but Bambi,Blake,and Billie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boomer:A New Life:Chapter 6

The Note

I couldn't understand what just happened.I didn't want my life to go this way.I went with Bambi and her crummy sisters and their friends,all girls.(sigh)I want to talk to Bubbles again,like we used to,I guess that won't happen anymore.She and I bottled up our feelings for so long that it now could never be.I was too late,Mac has taken her and wouldn't let her go for the world.And me?Well,I've got nobody to care for,Bambi and I broke up,so now I'm suddenly lonely.I was next to her,but now I suddenly feel empty and hollow inside.but it is probably because of Bubbles.I was walking so slowly that I suddenly the only one here.The bell rang for first period.OH,SHIT!!!I'M GONNA BE LATE!I zipped to class in a dark blue flash.I had to go to Mr.Dickens class.He is mean,only to me.Dexter said that Mr.Dickens doesn't like me because I used to be villain.He is always waits for me to show up late,which I haven't but twice.The tardy bell rang.Oh shit,he's got me now.I come to class,with everyone staring at me.Mr.Dickens looked like an impersonator of Him,only in his face,but his clothes were normal,not filly and gay,like Him.Mr.Dickens had a frown on his face.

Mr.Dickens:Nice of you to join us,Mr.Jojo,you are late.

Boomer:Sorry,Mr.Dickens,and please,call me Boomer.

Mr.Dickens:Fine,Get to your seat.

He is going to give me detention,he will give me one after class,he always does when I'm in trouble.As I float to a seat,Timmy is snickering at me.

Timmy:Why are you so late,Boomer?Love troubles?

Boomer:It is none of your buisness,bucky teeth.

Mr.Dickens:I'm trying to teach here,Mr.Boomer,get to a seat and be quiet.

Boomer:Yes,sir.

I float to my seat,right next to Dexter,who is watching Blossom and Dib.He is so jealous that it's not funny.I look to the back of the room and see Bubbles,sitting with her head down on the desk.I feel so guilty for making her like this.I regret even knowing her.She was the real reason that I came to Megaville.Now I have blown everything.

Mr.Dickens:Please turn to page 112,and we will review our weekend homework.

I heard pages flipping and I suddenly froze.I forgot to do my homework.Mr.Dickens is now next to my desk,glaring at me.

Mr:Dickens:Where is your homework,Mr.Boomer?

Boomer:I never got a chance to do it.

Mr.Dickens:Really?Because I would've thought that since you with Ms.Bubbles this weekend,that she would help you with homework.

Bubbles got up from hearing her name.Everyone was staring at her,especially Mac.He looked at me and scowled,but I was too paralized to scowl back,since I was now Mr.Dickens's guinea pig.

Boomer:Well,I had other things on my mind.

Which was true,mostly about my relation with Bubbles now.I'm getting mad at him,he always wants to step over all the students,even the ones with super powers.He wants me to get me on my bad side,which I really don't wanna go there.If you have seen Bubbles on her "Hardcore Days",you should see me.He is now smiling at me…evil-like….weird.

Mr.Dickens:That's no excuse,Mr.Boomer

I am so mad at him right now…but why?I dunno why,but when I'm around Mr.Dickens,I feel like my dark aura is appearing again...could he possibly be evil?Nah,he's just mean,that's all.

Mr.Dickens:Now that's settled.Let's continue on with class.I'll see you after class.

Underneath my desk,I snapped a pencil in half.As class went on,I was acting like the student I used to be,calm,quiet,and paying attention.Suddenly,a note fell on my desk as the teacher's back was turned.I took it and hid it as Mr.Dickens looked at everyone to see if anything fell across the room.He thought nothing of it and continued with problems on the board.I looked at the note under my desk.It was addressed to me from Bubbles.

_**Meet me at Megaville Park at midnight.I need to talk to you.**_

_**Bubbles**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope u like it!R&R plz!I'll update soon!tune in for the next chap!!!


	7. Midnight

Boomer:A New Life Chapter 7

Sorry,guys!It's been a while since I wrote a chap and you know with New Year's and I had tests all week so I couldn't talk to anyone during it so that's why.Anyway,here ya go,I've been working on this chap for at least 3 weeks!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own the powerpuff girls,Boomer,or Mac,but I do own Billie(snicker)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was a complete blur,I waited for midnight and zipped over to Megaville Garden Park and stumbled into a bed of flowers by mistake.I got up and saw Bubbles laughing at me as I brushed off the dirt off of my t-shirt.She was in a short,light blue nightgown and her hair was down.Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the moon.I suddenly remember,why did she want me to come here anyway?Didn't just say this morning that we should stay away from each other because of Mac?I know,it's stupid,but she said it,not me.I still wanna know why she hasn't dumped the guy months ago,no scatch that,years ago.He is so unfateful to her because I just saw him last week after soccer,he went and made out with a girl named Billie,Bambi's sister.And I see him all the time flirting with girls.Bubbles doesn't seem to do a damn thing about it.She must like him a lot,or she just wanted me to notice.

Boomer:Why did you want me to come here for?

Bubbles:Because I need to talk to you.

Boomer:What about?

Bubbles:Us.

Boomer:Oh…what do ya mean?I mean,I know that you love Mac and all that jazz and I just bust in and I like ya for real and you got scared and-

Bubbles:It's not like that.

Boomer:What?

Bubbles:Actually,when I found out,I was really kinda…relieved

Boomer:(puzzled look)

I suddenly blushed.Luckily it was dark and you could hardly see my face.She smiled and turned her face away from me,looking at a flower garden.

Bubbles:Boomer…how long?

Boomer:How long what?

Bubbles:How long have you actually liked me this way?

Boomer:Ever since I first saw you,I'm always so shy,you know,so I didn't ever tell you.

Bubbles:You should have or…I wouldn't have-

Boomer:I'm sorry

Bubbles:Oh,Boomer,I should be the one who should be sorry,I gave up on you-

Boomer:It's ok,Bubs,I actually kinda gave up on myself.

Bubbles:You did?

Boomer:I thought I wouldn't ever be able to tell you,so I just kept it inside for so long…

Bubbles:Oh my God,Boomer,I'm so sorry,really I am.

She put her hand on my shoulder as she did once when we were little and I missed my brothers.Now I was pouring my guts out to her,and she really listened and cared.A tear fell from my eye.I looked to Bubbles,who was tearing up as well.She took her hand and lifted my head so we saw face to face.I looked at her as I always wanted to and she looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes and they told me the words I always wanted to hear from her,"I love you".I linned forward to her and she did the same,and I kissed her passionatly on the lips.Her lips were so soft.It seemed as if time had stopped and we were the only people in the universe.Bubbles stopped me and looked at me sadly as if she did something wrong.Bubbles was cheating with Mac because of me.

Bubbles:This is wrong.

Boomer:But…Bubbles…you do love me don't you?

She looked at me as if she didn't know what to say.I felt guilty,as if I commited a crime.This seemed to be all my fault.Bubbles doesn't even know if she loves me or not.

Boomer:Bubs?

Bubbles:I…

She was hesitating and looked as if she was sweating.And it wasn't the summer evening heat that was making her sweat.She looked almost pale from what I could see through the moonlight.She stood up and I did the same.She put her hands on my shoulders and looked as if she made a desison,hopfully she picked what I wanted,but if she didn't I just hoped that she would be happy.

Bubbles:I do love you Boomer,nothing could ever change that,I don't ever want to lose you,not again,I would die inside without you.

She hugged me closely and cried softly as she hid into my t-shirt.I remember the day I had to leave Bubbles,as she was remembering.I remembered the pain it gave me as she had to be held down by her sisters so she wouldn't go after me.I cried softly to myself.

_Flashback_

**Bubbles:BOOMER!!!**

**Boomer:I'm sorry,Bubs,I have to go.**

**Bubbles:NO PLEASE!!!DON'T LEAVE ME!!!**

**Him:(to Boomer)It's for the best,son.**

**Boomer:Don't call me son,I am no part of you.**

_Flashback ends_

I remembered that day like the back of my hand.I want to forget.All I care about right now is here and now,with Bubbles right beside me.That is all Ineed right now.

Boomer:I love you,Bubbles.

Bubbles:I love you too,Boomer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!!!! I DID IT!!!(does a little dance)I told u guys I would find a way to get them together again and I did and it took me 3 weeks!!!! It usually doesn't take me that long.Hope you guys liked this one.Thank you for all the comments you gave me.please R&R this ASAP!!!Because with all the work I'm doing at the moment,I'll need somebody lift my spirits up so I can put up a new chap.Friends and fans,see ya till next time!


	8. Note Passing

Boomer:A New Life:Chaper 8

Hey guys,sorry about not posting and stuff and that thing with changing the chapter..i just thought to change it…I have no reason why.Hope you like this chap,it took me a while to write it…please r&r if you don't mind!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night with Bubbles,I would think things would change for the best..maybe she would dump that ass Mac of hers,but she has not.Nothing has changed for that last 2 days but only that she flirts with me more than usual..which makes me blush.Mac has yet to find out about this,thank the lord, but he is a little suspious about it.Anyway,it's now Algebra class,Mr.Dickens's class.How I dread this class now.I guess Mr.Dickens looked the way he always had,his stupid red suit that he always wore,his dark red hair,and his brownish-red eyes staring down at me.I shivered at those eyes that made me think of only the past.And I just figured out that I was staring into space without sitting down in Mr.Dickens class...

Mr.Dickens:Sit down Mr.Boomer!

Boomer:(angrly) Yes,sir

Mr. Dickens: Next time in a better tone,Mr.Boomer

Boomer:(under my breath) whatever…

Some the class snickered,some giggled and whispered,I didn't care.I sat in a seat between Mac and Bubbles,and I suddenly felt the urge to move to another seat,but Bubbles found a way to make me stay,she always can do that to me,and any other guy that goes lovesick over her innocent charms.After a while,I saw Bubbles suddenly gazing out the window,her mind in another world at the moment.Mac,on the other hand,was doodling in his notebook.He then crumbled up the paper and threw it at me.I decided to ignore it this time.He felt angered that I didn't respond and he threw yet another.I suddenly got mad and threw the paper ball back at him.Mr.Dickens turned around in a flash.

Mr.Dickens:Throwing paper balls,Mr.Boomer?How childish of you…

Boomer:But…I..he was…I didn't…

Mr.Dickens:Stay after class,Mr. Boomer…oh! and Mr.Mac?

Mac:Y-yes sir?

Mr.Dickens:See me after school

I felt as if he got the ultimate punishment already.He frowned at me and turned to his studies again.I suddenly saw Mr.Dickens snicker,which he hardly does unless he is in a good mood,he loves to just get under our skin.To get us in trouble and us not to be able to do nothing about it.He treated us like scum,and I felt like a stick in the mud.I calmed myself down so as not to come over to Mr.Dickens and rip the skin from his skull.I sighed and calmed myself by thinking of other things.I then I saw a note on my desk.I looked and saw Mr.Dickens writing problems on the board so I peeked in the note for a look.It was in Bubbles' handwriting and I smiled by just looking at her beautiful writing skills.

(A/N:everthing in italic is the note writing,the one in bold is Boomer's writing)

_I really liked that night at the park_

_**Yea,it was great**_

_I wish we could do it again_

_**You mean just talking in the moonlight?Yes,that was great**_

_I mean when we kissed_

I thought of when we kissed,it felt like nothing I ever really felt before…oh man,I sound like someone out of a book or something.I smiled and wrote back.

_**It was great**_

_I wish we could do it again_

_**It's not my fault you have a boyfriend**_

_It kinda is…but it doesn't matter now_

_**Oh well,let's not think of the past,my past is terrible**_

_We could talk about it,not now,but in a place so none could hear…_

_**To what do you speak of?**_

_Your place maybe?_

_**I guess,sure…**_

_Can I come tonight?_

_**Yea,since no one is ever at my place,its fine**_

She looked at the note and smiled brightly at me and it made me chuckle but I hid it so Mr.Dickens couldn't hear.Mac looked at me evilly and then looked at Bubbles who looked back him and waved to him.He waved back and smiled.He turned and frowned at me then gave me a note.I opened it to find these words…

_After school,You and me_

I looked at him,puzzled.He cracked his knuckles and looked at me with an mean stare.Did he want me to kill him?I have super powers for goodness sakes!I COULD KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I WANTED TO!!!

Voice:**Then why don't you?…**

Huh?I suddenly felt weird and cold chill came down my spine.My aura suddenly revealed,not light,but dark.That could only mean one thing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Yay!I got the plot already for you and it starts in the next chap(snickers evilly).Hope you like this chap and get ready for the next one..its getting better!R&R please!!!!See ya till next time!!!


	9. Guess Who it is!

Boomer:A New Life

Chapter 9:Guess Who it is?!!

Hey friends and fans!!!You'll be amazed at this chap,I believe.All of what you thought shall now be revealed!!!All is not what you think it is and you'll get mad at yourself and maybe at me..oh well…you'll like it I bet.READ ON AND SEE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, I walked to Mr.Dickens desk and he smiled evilly at me.I shook a little and he seemed to injoy that I was little frightened of him.He snickered at me and I was feeling unconfortable.I felt the stench of evil…why haven't I seen it before?Mr.Dickens had a black aura surrounding his body!I looked into his redish-brown eyes and looked closely and saw that he was wearing colored contacts.Mr.Dickens took a sip of his drink and shook his head at me which made me stare.

Mr.Dickens: Boomer,Boomer,Boomer…why at this school anyway?You know this school is for the GOOD people and the "citizens" of the town…you should be in Badguy High…with all that hate and anger that flows through your veins…

Boomer:Huh?

Mr.Dickens:Boomer,I've studied that all you've done since your appearance here that made things miserable for your friends…your loved ones…your family…

Boomer:DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT MY FAMILY!!!

Mr.Dickens:And why not?It's a fasinating subject.And since I've known you,your life has been with the one and only Rowdyruff Boys,is it not..you're their brother..am I correct?

Boomer:Yes,unfortunatly…

Mr.Dickens:And why do you think that,Boomer?You had anything you could ever want!Money!..Brothers who cared about ya,…Money!…and a father that you could trust I believe.

I frowned at him and stared blankly…surely this man had lost his mind…WE WERE CRIMINALS FOR GOODNESS SAKES!!!WHO WOULD WANT THAT?…I shook my head at him..he was like my brothers …they always said that crime was what made life cool.I don't know what has got into those guys…but I do long to them again..no matter how stupid they are.

Boomer:How could know how it was?How it felt to be criminal?You are just a sick man who has nothing better to do but teach these stupid kids who don't give a damn about what you say.You aren't my father or my brother..you don't know anything about me…

Mr:Dickens:Oh yea?You think I'm some sick old man who's crazy?You have no idea who **I** am!…Not yet anyway…

I blinked at him…he was acting like he was one of my siblings…always thinking he was better than me..just like…

Boomer:WHO ARE YOU??!!

Mr.Dickens gave that evil smile and he pulled a drawer out of his desk and pulled out something…it was a red cap.I froze in shock and he snickered evilly at my shaking body.

Mr.Dickens:You were always the stupid one,Booms,I guess I don't blame you for not finding out sooner,this a good disguise anyway…brother…

Boomer:Brick?

He frowned and put on his cap,which he turned backward.His costume changed in a flash as the old Mr.Dickens melted away and Brick appeared in his place,red hair and all.His old RowdyRuff outfit clung to his muscular figure.I looked at him in disgust.

Brick:Of its me,you retarded faggot!Man!I'm right in front of your fucking face and still don't believe your eyes?Man,you're stupid!!!

Boomer:(frowns but sighs with relief)Yep,same old Brick

Brick:I'm here to take you home,brother,to your home,our home…Come on bro!We need you!

Boomer:But I can't just…

Brick:(rolls his eyes) This place is a lame-o piece of shit.If you come back home..at least you'll be in a better place..

Boomer:I have to stay,Brick!For your information,I've got someone who actually loves me!and for who I am…and doesn't give stupid comments on everything.If you had any girlfriends,you'd understand.

Brick:(blinks and then frowns)I DO TOO HAVE GIRLFRIENDS!!!I HAVE THEM ALL OVER DA PLACE!!!!

(A/N: ANY OF YOU BRICK FANS CAN GIVE OUT A W00T! W00T!)

Boomer:(laughs)Yea..just so you can have sex with them…

Brick:HELL YEA,BRO!!!THAT'S THE POINT!!!

Boomer:(shakes head and turns away from Brick's view)You don't understand,Brick,you've never had a special someone who-

Brick:SPECIAL SOMEONE??!!!DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!THERE'S NO SUCH THING!

Boomer:(stares at Brick) Oh,I forgot,you don't believe in love.

Brick:That's not true!…umm..but I…

Boomer:It's because you've never known what it means,how it feels.Face it Brick,you've never been in love in your life!

He stared at me with a quiet stare that made my hairs on my back stand a little.Brick scowls at me and it turns slowly into a evil frown.He suddenly exploded with anger and his dark arua fills the air that it is visible..even to the naked eye.He sceams in hateful swears and yells his hardest right in my face that it almost make me fall to the floor.

Brick:(yelling/screaming) THAT'S WHAT HAS HELD YOU AGAINST IT ALL!!!

I looked strangly at his face that continued to pour out with anger.This wasn't Brick,even though he was a bad guy..he wasn't this way always towards me..he never put this much hate against me.He snaps his fingers and makes a gun-like thing into his hands and he cocks the gun and points it toward my head.He frowned sadly as if he was going to cry as I froze in fear of him shooting me.

Brick:I thought I wouldn't have to do this…But he gives me no choice…

Boomer:(backs away slowly)Brick,What the hell are you doing?!!!

Brick:It's not Brick anymore…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ohmigosh,this is so great!!! My plot has set itself and now all you have to do is wait…the cliff hangers are all around you and I'm here to give you what you need only to maake you fall once again into my plot holes and twists and turns of doom!!!(evilly laughs)SEE YA TILL NEXT TIME!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Boomer:A New Life

Chapter 10

Hye guys!I hope you like my cliff hangers cause the are many more to come.See what happens to Boomer since Brick put that gun to his head O.o…hope u enjoy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart was beating as fast as a racing horse and Brick looked at me in disgust.I froze in fear as he gave his death glare that made me go cold.Brick shook his head at me.

Brick:You were always the odd ball of the group man,why did you to have to fall for the love man?It will only hurt you,she doesn't love you ,because you're not good,you're evil…like me..like US.

Boomer:What?!?!!You're just trying to get me back your side…to be like you!Well,for your information,Brick,I'M NOT YOU!!!

I gave him the same glare as he stared at me blankly.He actually snickered at me.He put the gun down a moment and smiled.

Brick:So your not as puny like I thought.But you aren't my brother anymore…your nothing but scum.

Boomer:Think about what your saying.I AM your brother!We are triplets…and…we..are..supposed to..

Brick:TO WHAT?STICK TOGETHER?WELL,YOU DIDN'T BOOMER,YOU LEFT US,YOU LEFT EVERYONE.AND NOW…YOUR NOTHING.

He put the gun to me again and a tear came from his eye.I whimpered a bit and he tried to shake off his sadness.I closed my eyes slowly until I heard the sound of someone entering the room at super speed.  
I opened an eye and I saw Butch and Bubbles behind Brick.

Butch:Brick!!!What the hell are you doing??!?!?

Brick:HE BETRAYED US BUTCH!!!HE MUST BE PUNISHED FOR IT!!!HELP ME BUTCH FOR HE MUST BE KILLED FOR TURNING INTO THE POWERPUFF GIRL HE IS!

Butch looked at him blankly then looked at me in shame.He felt like he was betraying me again.Like the day I left.Butch looked at us,his brothers,then stared at Bubbles,who ran to my side and clinged to my shoulder.He looked at Brick and shook his head.Then he smiled at me,and I felt better.Brick didn't have power over him anymore.

Butch:NO.

Brick:WHAT?!?!?!!IF YOU DO THIS YOU WILL BETRAY ME ALSO,AND YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOUR OWN BROTHER,WOULD YOU?Butch:You betrayed Boomer,and he is our brother too.You can't tell me what to do.Brick,you have no  
power.

Brick:You think that don't you?This gun has a chemical that could destroy all of you with one blast.Who says I have no power?I COULD KILL YOU ALL!!!I don't care,brothers or not,you will obey and respect me or I'll shoot!!!

Fear poured over me again and Butch shook his head and turned to Bubbles' and my side.Brick growled at us and Butch scowled back at him.Brick shot the gun and Butch put his shield around us and he yelled as the chemical ate through it.A shot went through his arm and he whinced in pain.Bubbles screamed and I grabbed them both out of the room as fast as my super speed could go as my mind raced.Brick was coming up behind us and all I could do was fly out of the school.Butch and Bubbles followed quickly as Brick gained up behind.Butch and Bubbles both threw energy orbs at Brick and they went through his shoulders,and he fell out of sight.I sighed with relief and flew to the only place I could think of first.Bubbles' house.Bubbles blinked as we landed onto her doorstep.Butch grabbed my shoulder and I jumped.He was bleeding badly and the chemical was eating through the flesh of his arm.I grabbed him so he could walk as he felt lightheaded because of the blood loss.Bubbles opened the door to her home and guided us in.Butch whinced and I tried to hush him.We climbed upstairs to her room and locked the door.

Boomer:Butch,what's happening to your arm?

Butch:the chemical…(groans with pain)…get me some thing for my arm before a bleed to death dammit!!!

Bubbles:Of course!

She opened a drawer and took out a medical case and tried to look at the wound that started to grow.She took out a small bottle that was filled with a black liquid and she poured it on his arm slowly.Butch yelled with pain and his wound grew only a little smaller and she wrapped what was left his wound,which was I lot,in bandages.

Boomer and Butch: what was that anyway?

Bubbles:Chemical X silly!I thought that it might heal your wound,Butch.

Butch:It didn't work as well.

Boomer:Its because of that chemical Brick used,it's supposed to eat through chemical X like acid.

Bubbles tried to smile a little then hugged Butch around the neck.I smirked and glanced out the window of her room and what I saw wasn't good.Brick found us.Brick laughed manically and burst through the wall with a powerful red energy ball.Bubbles and Butch fell though the wall and I fell to the ground and scowled at Brick,stood up,and put my fists up which glowed with blue.Brick stared at me with no emotion and gave a cold shiver down my spine.

Boomer:You can't ever leave us alone can you?

Brick:Not till you die,you betrayer…

Brick flew toward the wall where Bubbles and Butch fell and took Bubbles into his arms.I looked at him,shocked.He wrapped his muscular arm around her tender neck.I wouldn't let him hurt her.I stepped forward.

Brick:UH UH!!!(wraps his arm tighter around Bubbles' neck) don't come any closer or your little powderpuff gets it!

Boomer:(darkly)You wouldn't dare!

Brick:Oh yes I would,she's nothing but a powderpuff to me,but to you…(snickers evilly)she is something more…

Boomer:WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!!

Brick:To come back with me!And be a the Rowdyruff you once were.We can deal with Butch later.

Boomer:You're a monster…

Brick:Maybe so,so will you do it?

A knife appeared in his hand and he put it close to Bubbles' throat.She was still unconscious,and all I could was stand there while he waited for my answer.I was a free man,until Brick came back.I kept wishing to see my brothers again,well…I got my wish.There is nothing I can do now but...

Boomer:I will…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what you think?This really has some action huh? XD well,I think so…and I hope you do too.Please read and review this.And I'll update very soon,I've got nothing better to do.See ya till next time!


	11. Back To Square One,Hell

Boomer:A New Life

Chapter 11:Back to Square one,Hell

Hey guys!This is the last chapter!I never thought I would get here but I did!I finally put it out of that script format like some people wanted me to.Thanks to my friend PPGBelle4,I've gotten through some of the part of the next story.PPGBelle is now the co-writer of these fics so some of the credit should go to her.Ok,Lets get on with the last chapter of this story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick smiled, with a cold gleam in his eye, as I released myself to him. He raised his knife and cut Bubbles' hand a little. I stared at her

hand with terror, which was spilling out with her blood. Drops of blood seemed to fall so slowly, and painfully as well, as if time was

slowed down. Brick took a few drops into a small bottle and chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing?!," I demanded. I began to charge at Brick, but he grabbed my fists and stopped me.

"None of your business, Booms, it's just something that father always wanted..."

"Father? Wha-?"

I stopped, and then it hit me. Him, I should have known. Brick has beenmore loyal to Him then ever since I left, I suppose. Brick snapped his fingers and I was suddenly in chains. I tried to break free with my super strength, but it wouldn't even loosen, or crack at all.

I gasp as I recognize the metal. "Duranium!" I spat, glaring at Brick.

"Correct. That had to be the only time I've ever seen you use your brain,'' Brick replied, grinning.

Brick began to laugh, cold and heartless. It sent chills down my spine, and made my feel even more insecure. I try to hide it, and just glare

at him. He then took my arm, roughly. All I could see was fire surrounding me as we were teleported, until I saw my old home. Hell. Brick

walked along in the lead, with a confident stride. Everything was going perfectly for him in his own way. I walk slowly behind him, head hanging downward.

"Well, that was pathetic." He said.

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to say a word.

"Not talking, eh?," he asked, now turning toward me. He grabs me roughly at the shoulders, and shakes me like a rag doll.

"Why should I? I'm going down a path I want to avoid!" I managed to gasp out.

Brick stopped shaking me, and looked at me right in the eye. I started back.

"What path? This is your destiny! Why do you think we were even created Booms? Our purpose was to destroy the Powerpuffs, not join them….or even…_love_ them!" he finally spat out with disgust.

Brick frowned at me. I kept my head down once again, so I didn't have to look into his glowing, cold red eyes any longer. He kicked me in

the stomach and I fell to the floor with a thud. I groan in response.

"What's the matter, Boomer? Am I too tough for ya?" he teased.

Oh, that voice! it reminded me of the days when I was five. Well, I wasn't that Boomer any longer!

"Never." I responded, breathing heavily. I get up slowly, and look at him again.

"Then prove it! Fight me!" he challenged.

"No."I snap.

"Why? Are you scared?" he said, in a fake baby voice.

"Of course not!" I said. My face was grim now, with my mouth in straight line.

"Then prove it!" he demanded.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to even bother, because then I would go to your pitiful, low level.I said, with a hint of anger in my voice.

As if he was a switch, Brick went from cold and mean, to being really pissed. He then grabbed me.

Brick hauls off and lands three devastating punches, sending me flying into a big boulder. While I was down, he then zaps with his

eyebeams,hitting me dead in the center. I scream in anguish as they came in contact with my skin, burning me. I get propelled across the

ground,touching down and bouncing up again like an airplane landing on a long strip of land. I skid to a stop.

This continued repeatedly. He battered me into walls, crushed my face, broke almost every bone in my body, but I didn't even care. All I

wanted was Bubbles back. I didn't have the soul to even care about Brick's punches.He was fed up with me. He finally stopped, and held

me roughly by the shoulders again. I barely had my eyes barely open.

"You chicken. I'm surprised you're still alive," he said. "Better call Father." He took in a deep breath. "FATHER!" he called.

I spit out blood and fell to the ground, beaten. I didn't care about my state. All I wanted was Bubbles. A dark figure appeared right beside

me and smiled. It was Him.

"Boomer..." he said, looking down at me with distaste. He then looks up at Brick. "Ah, Brick! Bring him to the lab. We have some

experiments to do." He commanded.

"Yes, Father." Brick replied, grinning.

They both chuckled loudly, as every mad villain should as I fell slowly into unconsciousness…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not the best ending huh?Thought not.Anyway,I'll be putting the sequal in Butch:More Than A Follower.

I will delete the first chapter,and add a new one when I get the chance.EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING ON THIS GREAT STORY,AND I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THE SEQUAL JUST AS MUCH!!!R&R PLZ AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE SEQUAL!!!


End file.
